ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bushidō Championship Wrestling
BCW is a promotion based originally out of the Northern Utah-Idaho area after taking over for WCPW a Southern California based outfit. In it's current incarnation it runs 1 weekend a year, and is run by original co-founder and wrestler, Ash Murdock. However, as of March 17th, 2015 the company has become defunct. West Coast Pro Wrestling Era See West Coast Pro Wrestling July 2001 - August 2006 BCW rose from the ashes of the former West Coast Pro Wrestling promotion after promoter, Jak Slater's, subsequent drug charges and arrest in July of 2001. The company was founded by Rob Draven, Ash Murdock, Bulmar Krownan and Zac Rufio and move from its So-Cal location to the Northern Utah-Idaho location, a place devoid of indy pro wrestling at the time. Shortly after that Murdock emerged as the CEO of the company when he was able to broker a deal to get a bi-monthly TV show for the company. The show was titled 'Neo Samurai TV' after the popular Japanese independent puroresu show Samurai TV. The company also started a podcast in mid-2002 titled 'Occupation of the Compound,' mixing, once again, the love of the Japanese puroresu culture with their own brand of wrestling. The term 'Compound' refers to the original BCW Arena located near SL, UT. Due to the high cost of the NSTV tapings, Murdock opted to only run 2 big shows a year, namely: King of the Ring, which was a High profile tournament for the World Title; and Hell Fest, which was a Halloween Spectacular, with live music, high profile matches and sexy guest ring announcers. Then in 2003 a thrid show was added to the mix: the Kamikaze Cup, a King of the Deathmatches style tournament where every match on the card was a gimmick match. During the first 4 years of the companies growth, Murdock was a stalwart figure in promoting the company throughout their territory. Then in 2005, after the Kamikaze Cup was picked up by RFVideo and Smart Mark Video DVD distributions, Murdock started seeing a global picture. So in early 2005 he created the companies only International show in Oberhausen, Germany: the International Carnage Festival 2005. This show was in no way as successful as Murdock had hoped and the overhead nearly bankrupt BCW. The next year and a half was needed to financially recover from the endeavor, at which time in August of 2006 Murdock chose to step down from his position as CEO. August 2006 - July 2011 After the departure of Murdock, co-founder and former stable mate, Rob Draven, became CEO. As his first executive decision and due to the colossal failure of the International Carnage Festival, after a final Kamikaze Cup, the controversial decision was made to stop death matches in BCW. The Kamikaze Championship was effectively retired with Soulyss in August 2006 instead of being contested in the final Kamikaze Cup in 2006. The next change in the company came in the bi-weekly NSTV tapings as Draven cut ties with public access TV and in Janurary of 2007 started a weekly wrestling show on Youtube called Ronin. This show was an hour long and combined the purpose of Occupation of the Compound into the show. At this time Draven also announced the return to 2 annual big shows, namely: King of the Ring, a fan favorite; and Scarcade, a new card of nothing but high profile matches. Then disaster struck the ordinances of SL, UT shutdown the compound and BCW was left without a home. At this time, Draven was able to secure a new location in Meridian, Idaho. This place was not dubbed the New Compound, but instead was called the 'Sick Zone,' playing off of Rob Draven's moniker. Then in January of 2008, Draven retired from in ring wrestling and became a behind the scenes figure. In June of 2011, Draven stepped down as CEO of BCW citing personal reasons. The company folded in July of 2011 running one more farewell show entitled, 'His Last Bloody Stand.' The Glass Ceiling Controversy Throughout Bushidō Championship Wrestling's illustrious first run, a lot of alumni complained about the lack of a push they got. It has been claimed that the BCW didn't push anyone not in the inner circle. The Inner Circle was shunned in many other promotions for it, but deny they had an agenda of this kind. 2012 Revival Attempt In the March of 2012 an attempted comeback show called Scarcade V was tried that featured a Championship Battle Royale with the BCW World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Rob Draven claimed his twelfth championship win and the became the companies last World Heavyweight Champion to date. The show had a poor turn out. September 2013 - March 2015 In 2013, after burning out at another promotion he created, Murdock purchased the remaining shares of BCW and the name and reopened the company. Shortly, afterward, Murdock mended his ties with the 101 Colony. However, he made the executive decision to run BCW for only one weekend a year. So, in 2013 Murdock instituted the return of the Kamikaze Cup and rebranded it the Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational. The name was given to honor 2 fallen deathmatch wrestlers in Marvin 'Brain Damage' Lambert and JC Bailey. Then in 2014, Murdock brought back the King of the Ring tournament and rebranded it the Ultimate Warrior Invitational. This ran during a 2 day card in collaboration with the 2014 Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational. There was no permanent arena set up for the company, and no titles were reinstated. The Controversial End On March 17th, 2015 in Shibuya, Japan-Ash Mursock stood in the ring to announce the merger of Battle Roses Pro Wrestling and Bushido Championship Wrestling to create a Bushido Worldwide (BWW) Promotion. However, the former partners that formed BCW banded together and publicly quit descimating the lockerroom to visiting talent. They threatened with legal action leaving Murdock no choice but to close the company, a move that caused Junsai Sato to close his BRPW promotion. No further litigations have been saught and Murdock sold the BCW/WCPW back catalogue in accordance with the settlement so that BCW/WCPW "stay dead." BCW Title Histories See BCW Title Histories. List of BCW Shows *King of the Ring 2001-2010 *His Last Bloody Stand (King of the Ring 2011) *Kamikaze Cup 2003-2006 *Outbreak (NSTV, Ep. 1) *Exodus (NSTV, Ep. 10) *Last Rites (NSTV, Ep. 50) *Ragnarok (NSTV, Ep. 100) *Gotterdammerung (NSTV, Ep. 126) *Genesis Reborn (Ronin, Ep. 1) *Armegeddon (Ronin, Ep. 50) *Apocalypse (Ronin, Ep. 100) *Doomsday (Ronin, Ep. 150) *Apocalypse Rising (Ronin, Ep. 200) *Endgame (Ronin, Ep. 216) *International Carnage Festival *Hell Fest 1 *Hell Fest 2: Edge of the Blade *Hell Fest 3: Warrior's Way *Hell Fest 4: Lights In the Sky *Hell Fest 5: No Quarter *Hell Fest 666 *Scarcade 1 *Scarcade 2: Bad Omens *Scarcade 3: Devil's Night *Scarcade 4: Samhain *Scarcade V *Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational 2013-2014 *Ultimate Warrior Invitational 2014 Weekly Shows *Neo Samurai TV, Episode 1-126 *Occupation of the Compound 1-125 *Ronin Episode 1-216 Annual Tournaments * Championship Battle Royale * King of the Ring or Ultimate Warrior Invitational *Kamikaze Cup or Sm@sh/Terminator Invitational Alumni *Soulyss *Rob Draven *(BDH).Mal *Thief Ant *Aeron Traveler (Heretic) *Pit Scorpion *Bulmar Krownan *Zac Rufio *'C4' Ric Hoge *Danny 'Icepik' Kobalt * The Malkavian(aka Naosu Delacriox) * Sir Guygax * Derek Hacker * Malachi * Joseph 'Deuce' Daniels *Shadow *Fletus Angelius * Don Deigo * "Mr. 123" Billy Jacobsen *Tomahawk *The Intimidator *Wretch *Commando Ant *Amir * Julius Sevantes *Artesian Micheru *Black Dragon * Blue Dragon * Purple Dragon *White Dragon * Desperado *Dragon Mask X (Ultra Dragon) *Sullivan Gainer *Ian Cerberus * Dion Cerberus * Cyan Cerberus *Steve Hart *Edward Darq * Rick Mihan (Red Dragon II) * Artesian Atreyu (Red Dragon III) * "Apocalypse" Aaron Dayspring * Jack Kronus * John Hammer * Jak Slater * Raijin * SYKOsis * Leo Savon * Pistol Hurricane * Black Dragon * Blue Dragon * General Bison * Nick Dagger * Killamin Battle Vixen Alumni *Jen Black *'Crazy' Selena Beradoux *Pink Dragon (Raylene Guevara) *Alexis Dehja Bodom *Maya *Krystal *Ann Archy *Skye Blue *Sinellephe